The present invention relates to hot pilger rolling, and more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in a hot pilger rolling mill.
A rolling mill of the pilger type is usually comprised of a fixed frame and stand supporting bearing blocks or roll mounts which can be displaced transversely to the direction and axis of rolling. A pair of pilger type rolls are journalled in these blocks or mounts and the rolls caery pinions meshing a gear element in driving engagement, particularly for imparting oscillating movement upon the rolls. The gear elements are being driven from a main drive. A feeder is disposed in the line of rolling and includes a longitudinally movable carriage or slide on which is mounted the mandrel rod holder and other equipment.
In my copending application Ser. No. 886,539, filed Mar. 14, 1978, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,152,917 granted May 8, 1979, I have disclosed two journal gear segments on the bearing blocks or roll mounts. These segments are preferably provided with internal gearing and mesh pinions on the rolls for driving them. A crank mechanism is provided to drive and reciprocate the feeder for the mill; in addition, the segments are coupled to that crank mechanism to be driven thereby to obtain oscillatory movement of the rolls.